1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a customer service via a website.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called web or an information search system that searches information on the Internet using a Hypertext is known. In this system, content is stored onto a web server with the Internet Protocol (IP) and the content stored onto the web server is searched at a terminal connected to the Internet, using a browsing program. A location registering the content is called a website. In the website, while content containing unique information is available at a website and provides information to users that search the website and utilize the content, information may be obtained from the users who are provided with information.
The inventors have come up an idea that if content describing product information is created, and information from the customers that purchase the product based upon information from the content is stored at the content, an all-new customer service will be established.